


Midday Lovers

by JustDrinkTea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Autumn, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDrinkTea/pseuds/JustDrinkTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how rough your week, you can always count on a short afternoon with Dave to make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midday Lovers

It's been a rough couple of weeks. You and Dave both have been busy beyond belief, and you're starting to worry you're not going to do so great on you anatomy midterm next Thursday. Even Dave has left his guitar untouched the majority of this month, choosing instead to go for his texts books and flashcards. 

College is hard, you've decided. It's stressful and you haven't been doing a whole lot of sleeping so far this week.

But it's Wednesday, and Wednesdays always make you feel better. Even if Tuesday was a complete mess, or you were late for your morning class (again), or your humanities professor marked you down on your test just because he hates you, you can always count on that little bit of happiness in the middle of your week.

It's 5:00. You swing into one of the on-campus cafes and wait an impatient five minutes for the barista to get your coffee- with a couple squirts of chocolate and caramel, of course. You check your watch before you take that careful first sip of coffee. By the time you get over to the other side of campus, it'll be about 5:15. You're going to be late. 

But you allow yourself to not get too hung up over it; you've been late plenty of times anyway, and it's not like you actually care if you're late or not. You walk slowly with your hand in your pocket, glancing up at the colorful leaves above you. There are so many shades of oranges and yellows and reds it all but takes your breath away. The trees are still holding onto that bit of green, but you know that it'll be soon enough that even that disappears from the canopy above. 

The ten minute walk passes you by faster than you expected it to. You were probably daydreaming again, thoughts so deep and far into the clouds that you can't even remember what it was that was so preoccupying. 

Dave's voice pulls you from your daze. "Hey loser!" he calls to you. "I've been waiting for you! Get your butt over here!"

You grin and bounce happily over to where he is- under one of the largest trees on campus. Its trunk is wide and the roots serve as a surprisingly comfortable seat. Its leaves have turned your most favorite shade of orange over the past month and that just makes you love it more.

Dave has already claimed a seat beneath its shade. He's working on winding up his earbuds as you approach him and stuffs them into his pocket. 

"Hey, Dave," you greet him happily, sliding your arms from your bag and letting it fall to the ground. You follow it and plop down onto some fallen leaves next to your friend. You lean over and steal a quick kiss from his lips- because you know how he secretly loves it it when you do that, even if he'll never say so- and take it upon yourself to get comfortable up against the trunk of the tree.

Dave reaches over and gingerly takes your coffee from you. "This for me?" he asks, though he knows it isn't.

"Only if you want to pay me back," you reply with a shrug, reaching into your bag and digging around until you find your anatomy flashcards. You lean back with a shrug and watch him sip at your drink out of the corner of your eye.

He takes a couple of good drinks before handing the- significantly lighter- cup back to you. "Nah, I'll think I pass. You had the chick put too much caramel shit in there."

You roll your eyes, not even to bothering to respond. You set the cup next to you on the ground, staring at it a moment to make sure that it won't topple over, and then get to work studying your terms.

Dave gives you a couple of minutes to see whether or not you'll actually keep the studying up. But once you've made it clear that he's not going to get much in the way of conversation for the next half hour or so, he pulls his headphones back out. They're already tangled and you allow yourself to be distracted for the next minute or so of him struggling with the stubborn, white cords- snickering at him under your breath. 

Eventually he manages to loosen their holds on each other, and pops the earbuds into his ears. You can just barely make out the tune of "One More Night" through his speakers- he's been listening to a lot of Maroon 5 lately and reach for his left headphone, taking it for yourself so you can listen as well.

Dave settles down against your shoulder, but only manages to stay there for a song and a half before he moves to rest his head on your lap. You both silently agree that this arrangement is much more comfortable, and find yourself falling into your study pattern much easier like this. Dave falls asleep laying on you after some Ed Sheeran song gets halfway through. You briefly consider waking him, but decide that he could probably use the nap and leave him be. 

Plus you like being able to glance over your flashcards and see him comfortable and at peace like that- his features soft and his side rising and falling slowly.

You run a hand through his hair and go back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to get my muse to cooperate with me!
> 
> I know this oneshot isn't great, but it's better than what I've been producing lately and so I feel like I'm making progress.
> 
> Also it's autumn and everybody loves this time of year, I had to at least try and do something johndave for the changing of the seasons.


End file.
